The Crash
by Don't Shoot the Puppy
Summary: Meet Max; An average eighteen year old girl, with a pet eagle owl. But this is not the case; being orphaned from birth and bonded to an animal who could hear her every thought. Not to mention the wings. Fax. Couldn't fit full summary.
1. Prologue

Part one: In the beginning. Idea for a

He strode forward, anger in every step, fire seeming to shoot up where he walked.

"What are you doing? We weren't meant to hand everything over to Itex! We were to stop them from taking it, isn't that why we were made in the first place?" He was fuming in rage. How could his partner betray him?

"Because, my fine friend, we're gonna be rich soon, just by handing those plans over. Nothing can stop our invention, nothing, and we can just sink into the shadows while the world wages war within itself. Except we'll be on the side that's winning, and we'll be rewarded, maybe with a continent or two to rule over"

That only worked to fuel his anger "You fool, we won't get a continent, once the world done with the war, if Itex wins, then there won't _be_ a world to rule over! The only thing left would support no life; we would be the only living thing left!"

"You have a very narrow view on the coming events my friend; it's better to be alive than dead is what I'm saying"

"But we wouldn't be alive; the lack of anything that we could eat or drink would see to that. Plus there's the fact that we'd probably die of air poisoning in the first few minutes. And then you've got all the people who'd die from us helping the enemy; we should be trying to help them"

"I see your reasoning, but you're in no place to argue; I've got a sniper with an itchy trigger finger pointing at your wife and her coming daughter, and I'd hate to have to tell him to fire"

His eyes widened. He should've seen this coming "I'll do whatever you say, just please, don't hurt them"

He smiled in victory "You've made the honourable choice my friend; you have the guts to protect your family. 'tis a good trait, and you shouldn't look so down"

This conversation was recorded, and the man was later executed for treason, the man who gave the plans to Itex. But the recording was discovered when Itex had already invented the weapon.

The man who was trying to get him to see reason dropped off the grid, never seen or heard from again.

The child was born a few months later, but it was obvious this was no ordinary child. The baby startled the young twenties doctor into a coma when he discovered the abnormality; two pairs of tiny little chicken wings sprouting from her back, and a little egg next to her, that no-one could get from her death grip, about to hatch, an owl egg.

The mother died in child birth, unable to cope with the surprise after her weakness.

It didn't take long for a corporation to take the child. There was no explanation, just ten dazed employees with minor bruising.

Fifteen years later, the child managed to escape, taking out two hundred of their guards as well, without pause.

This never reached public ears.

Three years after escape, she's still alive, travelling the world, becoming the cause of the fall of many Itex facilities and buildings, saving many others like her as well.

But those who were rescued died soon after; they were all too young to stay on their own, but had no means to help Max or even follow her. Not knowing the world they were in, they all died, some by walking in front of a car, not knowing what would happen, or were killed by the facilities guards in an attempt to bring them back, but fought back enough to enrage their enemies, and therefore died.

The winged heroine was unable to do anything for them. She didn't have time to play mother.

This girl was the only one left alive who knew her father's name.

His name was Jeb Batchelder.

Though he may be her father biologically, he wasn't emotionally.

His name is of no importance though; her name was her only possession, the only thing she treasured.

She was always the best at what she did, the maximum, and was named as such.

She always thought of Sally Ride as her Idol, and found no better last name for her.

And there it was, her name, Maximum Ride.

Her only companion was the now fully grown eagle owl she kept with her, loyal in every way, but she didn't think of the animal as a pet, more of, a friend.

Her only one.

And this is their story.


	2. I HATE planes

Chapter 1: I HATE planes!

I HATE planes!

One of my legs was set on top of my other one. How freaking boring was this trip? How much longer do I have to endure this?

**_Patience is a virtue, Max._**

_Which Chinese restaurant did you rob this time voice? You'd think you would've run out of fortune cookie crap by now._

Ugh. Stupid voice, always there to annoy me, when I couldn't deal with it.

My owl, Kendra, nestled against me, into the crook of my neck, making me smile.

"Guess you're my only friend, hey girl"

She looked at me, in that way that Owls do, the knowing look.

Ok, so I guess you're all wondering 'how'd an Owl get on a plane?' Or 'isn't that kinda contradictory?'

Unless you know that I have wings, I doubt the second question would come to you.

The person next to me was silent, wore only black, with black hair and obsidian eyes you could get lost in (this is not my opinion, it's how Max describes it in the book), and had locked his jaw when I said to Kendra the thing about "My only friend". Well it's true, and I don't see what his problem was.

I finally broke the silence, but still talking to my Owl "If you died, I'd probably die too" Yeah, physically, because of my bond with the creature, and mentally, because she's my only friend, and is always going to be for the rest of my life, no matter how short or long.

"You don't know the meaning of alone"

He spoke up for the first time.

"He speaks" I said dramatically throwing my arms up to the sky, which he rolled his eyes at, and opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off.

"Don't make assumptions when you have no idea what the other has been through"

He glared at me, which I pointedly ignored, and went back to what I was doing, otherwise known as nothing.

How I wished I could be out there, with the birds, nothing to do but at least a nice feeling.

In this metal contraption, I felt claustrophobic and could just feel myself tensing to punch the person next to me, even if it wasn't the most annoying guy on the planet.

I got up to ask for someone to tell me how long it would take, or at least to go somewhere else, but the plane jerked sideways and I was thrown of my feet, landing on the side of the plane as it hung sideways, trying to ignore the screaming of the people around me, and focused on the voice ringing out over the intercom.

_"All passengers please remain seated we've run into a bit of turbulence and for your safety we request you don't do anything until one of our staff comes to check on you"_

_Yeah right_I thought when I was thrown sideways again, this time landing on top of someone.

"Get off of me"

I shot to my feet, and promptly landed in the one next to me, surprised when I found myself in my old seat, which meant...I landed on top of _him_!

God hates me.

"Why does everyone always swoon over me?"

"Why do you have such a big head? It's not like I tried to fall on you or anything!"

He got up "I'm leaving" He said, and got up and started to walk away, just when the plane upended and he fell back.

I caught him as he went by, flinching as my arm was almost pulled out of my socket by the impact.

"Let go!" He screamed at me, as if wanting to die.

_Well I do to, I just care enough to try and save as many people as I can, get my revenge, before I die._

"No!" I yelled back, wincing as he started to loosen his grip, and pulled him up before he could do anything else.

"Why'd you have to do that?" He screamed again.

"Because anything's better than death" I said "Trust me, I know"

His eyes flared "How do you know?"

"Didn't I tell you not to make assumptions before you know someone?"

"How does that have anything to do with this?"

"Because I died once, and it was the worst experience of my life. And the thing that scares me is that, it's calling me back, making me want to die, making me want to end my life, the only reason I have to live is to kill the people who ruined my life. I" Kendra started nudging me, warning me something was going to happen. I now only noticed her death grip on my shoulder then, knowing it was the only way she'd hung on.

The next few seconds went by so slowly.


	3. Seconds

Chapter 2: Seconds.

The first thing that happened was series of frantic yelling from the front, and the plane started to stabilize. Too late, I realised, and shot to my feet, running to the exit, and stopping there, looking out.

I was right, seeing the plane plunge towards the ocean, at a rate to slow to stop. I noticed a hot temperature near me, and looked up to see fire on the wings.

He came up beside me, and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't so angry now, and definitely wasn't showing any negative emotions to me. His face showed no expression, but one look in his eyes and it felt like they were the doors to his soul.

"What's happening?" He yelled over the scream of the engine, and noticed the ocean coming at us too fast for us to recover.

Six other people had noticed as well, and were crowded behind us.

"Jump!" I yelled, gesturing out the door, standing out of the way as a nine year old, an eleven year old, two fourteen year olds, an eighteen year old and a worried mother jumped out, landing in the ocean.

I gestured for him to go, frowning when he shook his head, and just shoved him out, before jumping out myself.

I slammed into the freezing cold water, and then recovered, shooting forward, faster than the others.

"Come on" I yelled, swimming towards an island, about a hundred metres away, seeing it as the only way to get to dry land. Kendra flew alongside me, and was just about being the most paranoid Owl I'd ever seen, doing 360's all the

It didn't take long for me to get to the island, sitting on the sand, examining the forest, thinking of all the dangers that may be on this island.

The silent boy sat down next to me, letting his dark bangs fall over his eyes, only noticing his hair managed to reach to halfway down his head.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Kendra fluttered her wings on my shoulder, as if saying yes, but just in case, I voiced the answer.

"So you've died before? How?"

"Why should I tell you? It's not like I trust you yet"

"You trusted me enough to save me"

I stood up "If you're trying to get any of my personal details, you're not gonna get any"

He stood up with me "Then at least tell me you name"

I looked up at him through my brown orange striped hair, looking up at him with questioning emerald green eyes, with red flecks in the middle "Max, but that's all you're gonna get"

He smiled. He. Freaking. Smiled "It's a start. Nick, but my friends call me Fang"

A ghost of a smile came to my face "Well Nick, you can check on the others while I check out the island"

He muttered something, and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

Kendra looked at me in a pitying way, looking straight into my eyes with her head tilted, as if to say _that's the first time I've ever seen you smile,_ _even a fake one._

_Because before it was pain and suffering_

She grimaced, or at least the most an Owl could grimace _you should do it more often._

_Hopefully I'll have a reason to _I thought.


	4. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories.

I looked around searching for a tree that suited my purposes and started climbing it, more agile than most, and managed to get to the top in 5 seconds.

It was like a casket; caving at the sides so it looked like a bowl, with a narrow middle, nestled in the crook of the tree. I remembered when I was fifteen, and I stayed in a tree just like this after escaping the school. I shivered from the memories but they kept coming, flashing past so fast in her mind it hurt. I gritted my teeth, crouched at the edge of the casket. This'd happened once before.

**_I can stop it, if you like._**

_Go away voice, I don't need or want, your help, you're the one who's causing this. I just want you out of my mind, since the only thing you've done since I've had you is give me pain or cryptic riddles. If you really care for me as much as you say, you'd leave me alone._

I could've sworn I felt something in I mind shift, and the pain stopped, only then letting me realise I had tears running down my face, from my new position on the ground. I threw her head to the sky, in my mind asking that why it was me that had such a bad life, why my parents died, why I had to have wings, why I was forced after a fate or destiny that was pointless and hopeless, how if there really was a higher presence out there, they wouldn't have let the place, the _country _where I was born, get destroyed, by poison and tidal waves and hurricanes, why I was forced to live in the worst place for fifteen years of my life, my entire, freaking, childhood, in captivity?

The tears flowed freely, with no attempt to stop them, wishing that death could just take me-no, I still had to kill the people who killed my parents. Not dying yet.

I lay back; I'd lied to Fang, it wasn't worse than everything, it was better, so freaking good to be away from the world.

As soon as I was lying on my back, I shot up again, seeing a man with brown eyes and hair crouching behind me, but when I looked around, there was no-one there.

As soon as I turned around I found Fang right in front of me, looking into my eyes with that meaningful way of his, staring at me with concern. I stared back, straight into his seemingly endless black eyes.

"You've been here for an hour, crying, what wrong?"

I sniffed "Nothing I can tell you about" Kendra landed on my shoulder again, as if saying; I'm on her side, but still _AN HOUR?_

"Why not?" Curiosity rang through his voice.

"If I can't tell you anything about it, why do you think I can tell you why I can't tell you about it?" I wiped away my tears; maybe I should leave, but then I'd be leaving these people to fend for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mystery Man.**

I walked through the forest, ignoring the constant shifting in the shrubbery around me, dead to the world. All that was keeping me walking forward was the constant chanting, a low monotone that slowly got louder the more I went in that direction.

I couldn't explain it, but I was being drawn here, unable to control my own actions. There was a trail of blood on the ground, fresh, because it hadn't dried yet, and what looked like electrified flesh (**Go on, gag, you know you want to)** next to it, at seemingly random points on the trail. Probably where they cut them off **(If it continues like this, I'm gonna have to change it to M)**.

I walked into a clearing, the place I heard the scream from. The trees loomed overhead, as if trying to make themselves look menacing to me.

I turned around, looking for my slightly morbid trail, only to come up short. It seemed to have disappeared. I felt light breathing on my neck, so I turned on my heel and punched where it was. Only to find my hand come whistle through the air, without contact with anything solid.

I scanned my surroundings quickly, looking for a hint of someone being here.

I felt the same looming presence behind me, then cold metal through my stomach.

"Boo"

I shot up, breathing heavily, thinking about that dream.

It had seemed so real, as if it was a vision of something that had happened, or was gonna happen.

Pfft, what am I thinking, I should be up, and trying to think of a way to get the people from the plane off the island. Not worrying about a dream that had no relevance to the situation. But it looked like the island we were on-no, Max, concentrate. We could build a fire and try to signal people passing by.

But the more I thought of it, the more impossible it seemed. I mean, who is gonna pass here and see such a small fire, because we didn't have many dry logs in the forest, probably because of the constant rain in this area. The ship would have to be coming here on purpose if they were to see the fire, and then there was no point in it in the first place.

I may as well go into the forest, and try and get us some food with the makeshift bow that 'Fang' had built last night.

It was all going well, until he showed up beside me.

"You're holding it wrong" The deer's head went up, and it ran off.

"How do you know?" I challenged, trying but failing to stop staring into his eyes.

"How did I build it in the first place? Just show me how you were gonna do it"

I released the arrow, wincing as it strapped against my arm and went miles off target.

I turned to Fang, scowl on my face, which deepened when I saw the amused look in his eyes, and quickly turned it into a glare "Let's see you do it"

He shrugged, picking up the bow and lined it up with a tree, closing one eye for better accuracy,** (It's a small tree)** and fired. And, to my great disappointment, hit it.

He turned to me, smug look on his face "So how about I teach you?"

Time Skip

He was leaning over me, helping me with where my arms should go and how to aim.

He was tall enough to look over my head with ease, and was holding my hands to the bow with his. To say I was uncomfortable with the close contact was...spot on. I was blushing when he started doing it, and I think that that is why he chose to do it this way.

I'd managed to hit some of the smaller targets before, and he was placing me farther and farther away each time. Each time he did this, however, I'd have a picture in my mind of where it was and where I had to hit it, and would either come really close or hit it. Fang didn't need aiming though, and always hit his target.

I think he's trying to distract me with the burning sensation that was on my skin wherever he touched it. No, I do know that can be interpreted...wrongly.

I heard an 'aww' from behind me, and Fang and I jumped apart. I glared at Nudge.

Nudge, AKA Monique, was a fifteen year old girl with a big mouth and mildly good fighting skills. Right now I was teaching her, and was wondering why I taught her stealth in the first place. I probably thought she couldn't accomplish it because her mouth couldn't shut up for her life. She also thought me and Fang were together. This was only gonna strengthen her resolve.

"I-I wa-was ju-just tea-teaching he-her" Fang _stuttered. _Call the cops! **_You liked it,_** said both Kendra and the Voice.

_If I could see you right now, I'd strangle you._ Kendra was off somewhere, probably hunting forMice and other rodents.

I was, for some reason, missing him near me. I couldn't be...no forget that.

"You looked like you were doing more than that" Damn Nudge, and her ability to be so completely oblivious to anything that's got nothing to do with shoes, fashion, Justin Bieber, or cute boys.

"Look Nudge, if you value your life, you will stop thinking about Fang and I that way!"

She shrugged, then walked up to me and whispered in my ear "I want all the juicy details later" Then ran off. Damn you Nudge!

Fang's face was a bit red, which almost made me laugh. I stifled a chuckle and used my new bow skills to shoot Nudge's hat off before she disappeared into the shrubbery.

"Damn you Max!"

I took another look at Fang's face and couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Your face!" I said in-between laughter. His face had gone tomato red and he was trying to keep his face straight and emotionless.

His face reddened even more, if that's possible, and he turned away "Hmph"

I calmed down then threw him the bow and said "You're on hunt duty".

Fang frowned "There are duties?"

"Yeah, Iggy's the cook" Iggy, a pyromaniac with a brain for girls. I thank god he's blind, though sometimes I see Ella staring at him, then blushing when he turns her way. Her best friend is Nudge and her family was having her with them on vacation, and her two siblings; Angel and Gazzy.

Angel: Golden curls with bright blue eyes and an angelic smile. Not to mention the bambi eyes *Shiver*.

Gazzy: The exact image of Angel, but with the mischievous smile and pyromaniac thoughts, this boy is the Devil's incarnate; and Iggy's apprentice.

"Nudge and Ella are on fire stick duty, Angel and Gazzy are keeping everything tidy, their Mom's making things homey and easier to live in. I'm the one who's gonna save your butts" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fang smirk and roll his eyes, but I chose to ignore" I turned back to him "Race you back to camp?"

He smirked "You're on"

Time skip

I won. Of course, would you think any less of the mutant freak?

No, I thought not. But right now I was glaring fiercely at Nudge's mom, Dr Martinez, or Valencia. We had to share the tents that she'd found in the Ocean. It wouldn't be so bad, had it not been for the fact that I had to share with Fang.

"What?" I said through my teeth.

"Max, don't be selfish, everyone is sharing so we can have enough ro-"

"Yeah I know that, but why'd it have to be him? Or better yet, why couldn't it be with someone the same gender?"

"Me and Angel are together, Ella and Nudge are together, Gazzy and Iggy are together, and you two were the only ones left. Sorry"

I groaned and flopped on the ground. So I couldn't go on flights without anyone knowing? My mind suddenly flew to Kendra, pun intended. She'd been gone quite a long time, where was she? I got up, deciding I was gonna search for her.

I walked away from camp, needing to take off without anyone knowing, when someone grabbed my arm.

"So I guess we're sharing a tent?" It wasn't a question, and I so wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. If he gave me a better reason to, that is.

"Shut up" I said, tugging my arm out of his grip. He paused, and then walked after me.

"So where are you going? You do know we're not allowed out of camp"

"I know I'm not allowed, but do you think that's gonna stop me?"

Fang smirked. Over one day, we acted as if we were best friends. We seemed to know everything about each other and it creeped me out, made me feel vulnerable. Never has anyone known so much about me, it made me feel...exposed.

"I'm coming too"

I had an argument ready for this "And what do you think Nudge'd think if we disappeared at night, together?" I pointed out.

Fang put an impassive look on his face and stated simply "Fine"

He left, making me feel somewhat alone. Not an unfamiliar feeling. The strength of it was what bothered me

I walked to the tree I found earlier, but climbed up to the tip this time, balancing on what little was left at the top. Something had cut off the top, and not in a natural way. It looked like a clean cut, but I ignored it.

I leant back, spreading my wings and getting upright just in time, racing through the trees.

_...Maaaax..._

I stopped, looking about, just hovering there in mid air, trying to get the strange voice that just called me to show itself.

_ Ooh Maaaax..._

I shivered at the leering voice, its cold hearted resolve clear with every second it called as it echoed through my mind.

"Ooh Maaaax" My head snapped around; that wasn't in my head. I swivelled, knowing it was a bad idea to come out here **(Here we get to see a few of Max's awesome moves)**.

I heard it before I saw it, as a ringing noise came from the bush behind me. I leapt 5 feet in the air, bringing my feet over my, then slammed them into my would-be attacker. Scars littered his face, and there were tribal tattoos all over him, as if in a pattern.

I think I just met the locals.

Footsteps rang behind me, and I stooped to the floor, spreading my feet out under me, and as soon as he got near enough, I flipped back, as if on a spring, bringing him over me, and face first into a tree. Two arrows slammed into the tree behind me, and took me by surprise. I didn't matter though; I knew where they all were now. I flipped over the next arrow, ducked the next, and then caught the last, before it lodged between my eyes. I threw it back at its owner, my immense strength sending it whistling like a crossbow bolt. There was a sickly thud then silence.

I didn't want to look at what I just did, or it'd remind me _what_ I was. A monster, a freak, no-one wanted me, no-one thought I was worthy of living, so why still am I?

I was living for revenge, to avenge someone's death. I was living for someone else.

What was I doing here?

**_Good question Max; what are you doing here? You and I both know that it'd be better if you flew away and came back later, with some people to rescue them. Are you here because you like it here, or because you like someone here?_**

That stopped me in my tracks "What do you mean?" I asked out loud.

**_I mean to be wary of your feelings. They may get you killed._**


	6. Attacks and Explanations

I was inside the waterfall, listening to the sound of laughter outside, jealousy plaguing my thoughts, almost driving me insane.

_Why do they have to be the ones with the family?_

_Why they have to be the ones so innocent, no-one ever thought of them as scary, a monster?_

_Why do-_

"Max?" Fang's voice broke me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the present, making me stare into his depthless black eyes...

**_Ahem, love-birds? Remember what I told you Max. Love hurts._**

_I told you voice I'm not in love with Fang. **(That was easy to write**_**_J)_**

Am I? Am I really falling for a boy I met yesterday?

"Maaaax?" He drew out the vowel, reminding me of the voice yesterday, needless to say that I never mentioned it to a soul.

"Fang thinks you're pretty" Angels head popped up from the water. She frowned "Fang, what does drop dead gorgeous mean?"

Fangs face remained impassive, and he asked "And how do you know that Angel?"

She smiled "Don't worry Max likes you too"

I felt my face go red and asked "Where are you getting all this from Angel?"

"Fang" Angel said, chidingly "Don't have those thoughts! I'm a nine year old for God's sake"

I frowned "How do you know our thoughts?"

"Don't change the subject! Fang! Stop it!" What is he thinking of... "Me and nooses don't mix!"

I could hardly keep my laughter in. Fang had a look of disbelief in his eyes "What but Angel-"

She sighed over-exaggeratingly "Denial. That's what it is, denial. Oh well, I'm sure you'll see the truth soon" She flashed a creepy smile, and then disappeared underwater.

"That was-" I began.

"-Weird" he finished.

"What do you think just happened?" I asked, but I had a sinking feeling I already knew.

"I don't know" He turned to me "You 'like' me?"

I elbowed him "Shut up, Mister 'drop dead gorgeous'"

We laughed, because we both knew that wasn't true. Well, Fang didn't laugh, he chuckled.

I dived into the water, and then groaned in annoyance. Annoyed I could be so stupid; I couldn't extend wet wings to fly. And I can't take the risk of leaving them out to dry; someone might see. Worse, _they_ might see. I didn't know what those people wanted me for; but I had a feeling that if they saw them it would just strengthen their resolve.

Who were they; did they work for the school...or worse, Itex?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind; it would just bring back bad memories of the constant hiding, hunger, pain, disease-stop. I needed to focus on the problem at hand. I mean, I couldn't just drop the bomb 'Hey I just came to tell you that I think your daughter may have been experimented on. Yeah, I'm sure that would work wonders for her stress levels. Valencia was an understanding person but...I'm not sure she could handle this.

I sighed, may as well tell her it now. You know what they say 'the sooner capped stress levels the better'.

The walk back to camp was short, and Valencia hadn't come with us for the swim. To tell you the truth, I didn't blame her.

I heard a loud splash and a 'Gazzy!' And I chuckled. Then I froze. Ever since I came here, these people have been making me happy, making me have a complete change of character. I've never felt happy; in my life. Then these guys come along and change it all.

_Whatever, _I thought, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, _it doesn't matter anyway._

I walked through into the tent Dr M was sharing with her daughter, grinning at the messy state, and quickly stopped it.

"Max" Dr M called from the back of the tent.

"Dr M." I said, calling her what we usually called her "About Angel-"

"You know, don't you?" she questioned, looking me straight in the eye.

"Do you know what happened to her?" did she know that she was probably taken at birth?

Her face hardened "Angel was taken at birth, by-"

"Scientists" I finished, looking her in the eye.

Hers widened "How did you-?"

'I was taken too', I wanted to say, but I didn't know I could trust her yet.

"My little brother was taken at birth" I settled for, wincing to make it look real.

"Oh" she said.

"How'd you get her back?" I asked, curious. I needed to kill two-hundred of the guards when I got out, because I kept hitting dead-ends. I didn't know where the exit was.

"My husband worked there" she stated, and my eyes flared. Anyone who worked there was my enemy "Jeb broke her out" It was my eyes turn to widen. That was the name of my Dad. I pushed the little hope I had back. It was probably just a coincidence, yeah, a coincidence. Plus, my Dad didn't break me out. And that means he couldn't be the same person, so...

"Max" she called, and I turned to her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I replied "I just...knew a guy named Jeb"

She tensed "Well it can't be the same person though?" It was a question, not a statement.

I didn't reply, just got up and walked out the tent.

I sighed _I wish that she was my mum. But the chances of that are the same as the chances of Fang smiling._ I smirked at that _and we all know that that's not going to happen._

I was walking calmly towards the waterfall lake we found *Cough* me *Cough* while _we_ were exploring *Cough* flying *Cough*, when I heard a scream.

_Oh no. _I thought, running now, seeing one of the weird tribal people holding a knife to a squirming Angel's throat.

Wasting no time, I flipped over him from behind, snatching the knife out of his hand, and then kicked him in the head. He stumbled backwards, with an exclamation of surprise, while I handed Angel to Fang. He had a determined look on his face. I shot him a warning look and he turned to me, anger in his eyes. _Don't, _I warned him, turning back to the spluttering man, just in time to dodge a fist that flew from behind.

I ducked, not really wanting to hurt him much, just enough to disable him, and ask what his problem was, when his knee slammed into my face. I rolled backwards, not really hurt, but it was enough to get me fired up. I slammed my fist into his stomach, cracking a mischievous smile when he dropped next to me, coughing.

I slammed my elbow into his head, knocking him out like a light. _Much better _I thought, and hurried back to Angel, checking her over for injuries.

Fang shot me a _WTF _look, which I ignored, sighing in relief when I found none.

I pulled her into a hug, thanking the heavens she wasn't hurt. _Angel? _I tried to echo my thoughts out to her, hoping she'd hear.

Max. I grinned, and thought to her _did he scare you?_

There was a pause, and then a Yeah, but Max, how did you...? She was asking '_How did you know I could read minds?'_

I replied _why else would you act like you did? _I tried not to think about my time with the scientists, or about my wings, but I couldn't help it. Angel gasped.

_Tell anyone and I'll wring your skinny little neck. _I thought, looking her in the eyes now.

She nodded, and put a tiny fist to her chest.

"His thoughts scared me Max" Angel said, and I shot her a warning look. Don't speak about your powers in public.

Luckily no-one heard but Fang, but he didn't turn a blind eye.

"It wasn't your brother that was taken, was it Max?" A voice sounded out behind me, and I pulled out of the hug with Angel to shoot Dr M a wide eyed glare. Like that wasn't gonna raise suspicions.

Nudge frowned "What do you mean Mum? Does it have something to do with what Angel just said? Was Max kidnapped? How'd you beat that man Max? He must've been, like, three times as strong as you! Not saying you're weak or anything, because I don't know how strong you are. Maybe that's how you beat hi-"

Iggy covered her mouth, sending an apologetic glance at me, but suspicion clouded his eyes as well.

Dr M was sending apologetic glances to, but was met with angry glares. Ugh, does this mean I'm gonna have to tell them.

**_It's not like you weren't gonna have to tell them eventually. _**The ever annoying voice rang from the back of my mind.

_What am I gonna say, hello, I'm a mutant bird hybrid, please be my friend. _If I said that, they might never talk to me again. Worse, they might never come near me again, and then how would I be able to protect them?

"That was so freaking awesome!" Gazzy yelled. "Max, did I ever tell you how freaking awesome that was?" Yes Gazzy, three seconds ago.

Fang was sending me confused looks, and finally spoke up "Explain"

I sighed. And then I told them everything.

I was inside the waterfall, listening to the sound of laughter outside, jealousy plaguing my thoughts, almost driving me insane.

_Why do they have to be the ones with the family?_

_Why they have to be the ones so innocent, no-one ever thought of them as scary, a monster?_

_Why do-_

"Max?" Fang's voice broke me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the present, making me stare into his depthless black eyes...

**_Ahem, love-birds? Remember what I told you Max. Love hurts._**

_I told you voice I'm not in love with Fang. **(That was easy to write**_**_J)_**

Am I? Am I really falling for a boy I met yesterday?

"Maaaax?" He drew out the vowel, reminding me of the voice yesterday, needless to say that I never mentioned it to a soul.

"Fang thinks you're pretty" Angels head popped up from the water. She frowned "Fang, what does drop dead gorgeous mean?"

Fangs face remained impassive, and he asked "And how do you know that Angel?"

She smiled "Don't worry Max likes you too"

I felt my face go red and asked "Where are you getting all this from Angel?"

"Fang" Angel said, chidingly "Don't have those thoughts! I'm a nine year old for God's sake"

I frowned "How do you know our thoughts?"

"Don't change the subject! Fang! Stop it!" What is he thinking of... "Me and nooses don't mix!"

I could hardly keep my laughter in. Fang had a look of disbelief in his eyes "What but Angel-"

She sighed over-exaggeratingly "Denial. That's what it is, denial. Oh well, I'm sure you'll see the truth soon" She flashed a creepy smile, and then disappeared underwater.

"That was-" I began.

"-Weird" he finished.

"What do you think just happened?" I asked, but I had a sinking feeling I already knew.

"I don't know" He turned to me "You 'like' me?"

I elbowed him "Shut up, Mister 'drop dead gorgeous'"

We laughed, because we both knew that wasn't true. Well, Fang didn't laugh, he chuckled.

I dived into the water, and then groaned in annoyance. Annoyed I could be so stupid; I couldn't extend wet wings to fly. And I can't take the risk of leaving them out to dry; someone might see. Worse, _they_ might see. I didn't know what those people wanted me for; but I had a feeling that if they saw them it would just strengthen their resolve.

Who were they; did they work for the school...or worse, Itex?

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind; it would just bring back bad memories of the constant hiding, hunger, pain, disease-stop. I needed to focus on the problem at hand. I mean, I couldn't just drop the bomb 'Hey I just came to tell you that I think your daughter may have been experimented on. Yeah, I'm sure that would work wonders for her stress levels. Valencia was an understanding person but...I'm not sure she could handle this.

I sighed, may as well tell her it now. You know what they say 'the sooner capped stress levels the better'.

The walk back to camp was short, and Valencia hadn't come with us for the swim. To tell you the truth, I didn't blame her.

I heard a loud splash and a 'Gazzy!' And I chuckled. Then I froze. Ever since I came here, these people have been making me happy, making me have a complete change of character. I've never felt happy; in my life. Then these guys come along and change it all.

_Whatever, _I thought, pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, _it doesn't matter anyway._

I walked through into the tent Dr M was sharing with her daughter, grinning at the messy state, and quickly stopped it.

"Max" Dr M called from the back of the tent.

"Dr M." I said, calling her what we usually called her "About Angel-"

"You know, don't you?" she questioned, looking me straight in the eye.

"Do you know what happened to her?" did she know that she was probably taken at birth?

Her face hardened "Angel was taken at birth, by-"

"Scientists" I finished, looking her in the eye.

Hers widened "How did you-?"

'I was taken too', I wanted to say, but I didn't know I could trust her yet.

"My little brother was taken at birth" I settled for, wincing to make it look real.

"Oh" she said.

"How'd you get her back?" I asked, curious. I needed to kill two-hundred of the guards when I got out, because I kept hitting dead-ends. I didn't know where the exit was.

"My husband worked there" she stated, and my eyes flared. Anyone who worked there was my enemy "Jeb broke her out" It was my eyes turn to widen. That was the name of my Dad. I pushed the little hope I had back. It was probably just a coincidence, yeah, a coincidence. Plus, my Dad didn't break me out. And that means he couldn't be the same person, so...

"Max" she called, and I turned to her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I replied "I just...knew a guy named Jeb"

She tensed "Well it can't be the same person though?" It was a question, not a statement.

I didn't reply, just got up and walked out the tent.

I sighed _I wish that she was my mum. But the chances of that are the same as the chances of Fang smiling._ I smirked at that _and we all know that that's not going to happen._

I was walking calmly towards the waterfall lake we found *Cough* me *Cough* while _we_ were exploring *Cough* flying *Cough*, when I heard a scream.

_Oh no. _I thought, running now, seeing one of the weird tribal people holding a knife to a squirming Angel's throat.

Wasting no time, I flipped over him from behind, snatching the knife out of his hand, and then kicked him in the head. He stumbled backwards, with an exclamation of surprise, while I handed Angel to Fang. He had a determined look on his face. I shot him a warning look and he turned to me, anger in his eyes. _Don't, _I warned him, turning back to the spluttering man, just in time to dodge a fist that flew from behind.

I ducked, not really wanting to hurt him much, just enough to disable him, and ask what his problem was, when his knee slammed into my face. I rolled backwards, not really hurt, but it was enough to get me fired up. I slammed my fist into his stomach, cracking a mischievous smile when he dropped next to me, coughing.

I slammed my elbow into his head, knocking him out like a light. _Much better _I thought, and hurried back to Angel, checking her over for injuries.

Fang shot me a _WTF _look, which I ignored, sighing in relief when I found none.

I pulled her into a hug, thanking the heavens she wasn't hurt. _Angel? _I tried to echo my thoughts out to her, hoping she'd hear.

Max. I grinned, and thought to her _did he scare you?_

There was a pause, and then a Yeah, but Max, how did you...? She was asking '_How did you know I could read minds?'_

I replied _why else would you act like you did? _I tried not to think about my time with the scientists, or about my wings, but I couldn't help it. Angel gasped.

_Tell anyone and I'll wring your skinny little neck. _I thought, looking her in the eyes now.

She nodded, and put a tiny fist to her chest.

"His thoughts scared me Max" Angel said, and I shot her a warning look. Don't speak about your powers in public.

Luckily no-one heard but Fang, but he didn't turn a blind eye.

"It wasn't your brother that was taken, was it Max?" A voice sounded out behind me, and I pulled out of the hug with Angel to shoot Dr M a wide eyed glare. Like that wasn't gonna raise suspicions.

Nudge frowned "What do you mean Mum? Does it have something to do with what Angel just said? Was Max kidnapped? How'd you beat that man Max? He must've been, like, three times as strong as you! Not saying you're weak or anything, because I don't know how strong you are. Maybe that's how you beat hi-"

Iggy covered her mouth, sending an apologetic glance at me, but suspicion clouded his eyes as well.

Dr M was sending apologetic glances to, but was met with angry glares. Ugh, does this mean I'm gonna have to tell them.

**_It's not like you weren't gonna have to tell them eventually. _**The ever annoying voice rang from the back of my mind.

_What am I gonna say, hello, I'm a mutant bird hybrid, please be my friend. _If I said that, they might never talk to me again. Worse, they might never come near me again, and then how would I be able to protect them?

"That was so freaking awesome!" Gazzy yelled. "Max, did I ever tell you how freaking awesome that was?" Yes Gazzy, three seconds ago.

Fang was sending me confused looks, and finally spoke up "Explain"

I sighed. And then I told them everything.


	7. The Almost Kiss

No-one was talking to me. I think they were afraid of me. Apart from the occasional 'sorry' and sympathetic looks, I wasn't getting any responses from anybody. I knew this'd happen.

_So, voice, anymore _wonderful_ ideas?_ I couldn't get a response out of it, and I somehow knew it was never gonna reply. Grr. If I get my hands on it.

"Err, Max?" I saw Gazzy looking up at me, holding something with a lot of wires in his hand. _No gonna ask. _I decided, not exactly thrilled at the idea of more sympathetic words. "I think it's cool that you've got wings" He stated, not looking me in the eyes. I grinned, and lifted him up in the air.

"Max!" He yelled, giggling. The rest looked over, and as soon as I set Gazzy down they rushed me, and I was surrounded by many, _many, **many, **_people chanting Max. Excluding Fang and Iggy. You know, it'd be too hard on their tough guy images.

As soon as Nudge, Ella, and Angel let me go, I looked over at Fang and Iggy.

Iggy, not wanting to lose his tough guy image, just went up to me and gave me one of those handshake-hugs guys do.

Fang looked lost in thought, and was snapped out of it when I coughed.

And guess what he did?

If you guessed 'turned into Satan and started maniacally laughing', then you're wrong. Though I wouldn't put it past him. **(I once got a response like this when I asked the same question****J)**

He swallowed his pride, smiled, and rushed over to me, and gathered me up in his arms. **(Weird mental image)**I know, I'm gonna have to start considering Dr M as my mother.

We stayed that way, until I heard a 'click!' from behind us. We jumped apart, blushing, glaring at the giggling camera holding Ella.

I ran at her, and she ran away, giggling all the way, with Fang's chuckling echoing behind me.

-Third Person POV—

"Are the preparations in place?"

"Yes sir. The fallen Angel will be sacrificed tomorrow"

"Do we have the owl?"

"Yes, but we need the Angel here to separate their bond. As long as she is bound to our planet by earthly presences, she will not be able to leave this earth"

The tribal chief stepped out of the shadows. Soon, the Angel would be sent back into the comforting arms of god. Soon, the earth will be ridden of such filth.

He smiled. And he'd be the one who did it.

-Back to Max—

I was starting to get increasingly nervous. Kendra still hadn't come back, and it'd been two days now. Something was up. If she was dead, I'd be dead as well, so she wasn't, well, you know, _dead. _But that didn't stop me from fearing for her.

You see, the School bonded experiments to animals so that, if we got out of hand, they'd just kill the animal instead of trying to take down the experiments. Once, there was an experiment that was bonded to a lion. Not very good for-planning on the scientist's part there.

"You alright?" Fang asked from behind me, his voice coated with concern. I turned around so that I could see him face to face, instead of having his breath tickling my neck in that wa- stop it. You are not going to swoon over Fang, even if he's the last person on the planet.

"No" I stated, turning back around, so I was facing the tent wall, so he wouldn't see my pained expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning me around so I was looking at him again. Don't stare into his eyes, don't stare into his eyes, don't stare into hi-too late.

"W-well," I stuttered, trying but failing to stop staring "Kendra's been gone for a while" Longer than usual.

He frowned, making a cute crease under t- you know what, I'm gonna stop now "She's got to eat," he stated, looking down at my lips, then back at my eyes again, before he realised what he was doing.

I scowled at him, making him turn away, "That was two days ago she went off for food. I still don't know what happened" I stood up, "I'm going to see if I can't find her"

I started for the tent opening, and Fang said, "I'll come with!" and came after me.

I turned, frowned, and said, "Sorry, winged freaks only"

He got a pained look in his eyes, but that was quickly replaced with worry, "Are you sure that you'll be ok?" he nodded his head to the waterfall, and I instantly got the message. Do you think they might try and get you again?

"If I take you along, it'll just make you in danger too" Plus that tiny little problem about being unable to fly.

He looked at me, pleading with his eyes.

I sighed, "Fine, but stop grovelling; it's not a good look for you"

He grinned cockily, "So you think it'd ruin my good look? You think I'm good looking?" Yes, but it's not like I'm gonna say it.

"Don't make me regret this" I said, giving him a good whack upside the head on my way out.

-Time Skip—

Bored...

...

...

...

...

...bored...

...-argh, so freaking bored.

I looked over at Fang, who had the same bored expression on his face.

"I'm-"

"-Bored" Fang finished the sentence, looking over at me. He kicked a stone, "Now I wonder why I didn't stay back in the tent on my own. I never thought a walk could be so boring" he sighed, and then looked at me, looking like he was trying to gather is courage for something.

I stepped back and leaned against a tree, then jumped into the hollow atop it, about five feet off the ground.

He followed, jumping up next to me, just as I was sitting down. He looked a bit nervous, and sat down next to me.

Fang turned so he was looking at me, those dark, obsidian eyes boring into me, "You know what we could do to make it more exciting?" He leaned in, and my breath hitched. I started to lean away **(lucky this is about to happen, the poor boy would be crushed otherwise) **when I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I was after it like a shot.


	8. Chapter 8

I recommend you look at my poll. You have two days to do this. Max got pwned. Sora won. Maybe she would have been helped had you helped her by voting...? Doesn't matter, she still lost, done is done. Don't know if the person who voted for her actually knew what Sora could do though.

Anyway...

This is getting put up for adoption. I hereby dub thou viewers the power to take over. This bores me anyway. Just...lost interest. It was going to be good, but I've got to have someone who can write first. I've got no writing skills, and I've got an even more epic idea now, and now I believe I've gotten better at writing. I'll inform you of whoever got the story, or they can do it for you. It's their choice.

If anyone wants to know what the new story is, it is _not_ a Maximum Ride story. And I'm going to separate it into about forty parts. Yeah, that's a lot. And each part is gonna be...forty chapters long! At least! Except the first part, but that's basically setting the scene.

So, uhh...

Goodbye...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...?


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, this story IS getting deleted. Forget 'may be continued' I've lost interest in Maximum Ride in general by now. Okay? If anyone wants to continue it, they're allowed, and you don't need to tell me about it, I probably won't look at the Maximum Ride fanfiction again. Oh, and don't think I've gone and taken a liking to TWILIGHT or anything, because I haven't. And I will never. I've just lost interest. And all of my old stories are getting deleted, accept 'Ask the Flock', which I tell you, keeps deleting itself and getting on my nerves. Note to self: Get better computer. So, uh, goodbye...


End file.
